brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:João Felipe Pirani Conzo
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Samdo994 (Talk) 14:58, 20 February 2011 |} 16:42, February 20, 2011 (UTC)}} Can I have a link to the site that has the Pirates of the Caribbean pictures you keep uploading? Please. Lego lord 02:36, March 3, 2011 (UTC) * Hi, can you please provide reliable sources when adding information about any future products. Thanks. 10:52, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi Yes, it is possible, but it needs a good source until it can be added here. If you found one that is a real source (and no speculation/rumours) you can add the info to the articles and add an URL link as the source. If you aren't sure if a source is good enough, just ask. :) 17:31, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, the information on wikipedia was added by an IP without a source, it may well be pure speculation. I suggest to wait until an admin has checked and sourced the information. 17:36, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Categories Hi. Since the Pirates of the Caribbean minifigures are already in the Pirates of the Caribbean Minifigures category, they don't need to be in Category:Minifigures. Thanks :) --- Why So Serious? -- Kingcjc 19:29, March 4, 2011 (UTC) New pages Stop creating pages that already exist Arc comander Jim 19:53, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: * Hi, to add a reference like the ones next to the characters in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, you'll need to use the following code: *: http://whatever.com *:And the [ ]'s are part of the code. You just need to put in a link to wherever the video was from basically. If you're referring to a source for something like the article Ragetti though, you need to just have a Sources section and put the URL underneath it. But the source will have to show that the character is playable, as cutscene-only minifigures are not permitted to have articles. Sorry if any of that doesn't make sense, if you have any problems, let me know. 10:56, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Watermarked images Hi! I'm sorry, but watermarked images (such as the black pearl image you uploaded) aren't allowed on this wiki, per the Deletion policy. But external links to such images are fine, at the moment. :) 11:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Questions Hey, questions can be asked over on the LEGO Wikianswers. Our forums are for discussing issues related to how brickipedia is run. Thanks, can you please add another image of turtle lair invasion thanksCrazyguy 123 (talk) 21:23, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Say where did you find this picture? Picture: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:14625048361_5e3aa2645a_b.jpg Does it show an actual big fig of Smaug? Please send a reply, thank you (Hobbiton777 (talk) 19:02, July 11, 2014 (UTC))? Where did you find the Jurassic World dino?--Toa Matau Where did you find this picture? Just wondering. VesperalLight (talk) 17:28, February 25, 2015 (UTC)